I Need To Tell You
by CoreyxLaneyForever
Summary: Grojband's on there Summer Vacation... We'll half of them at least. Kin and Kon aren't in Peaceville right now. So it's just Corey and Laney all alone. What will happen! Read and find out!
1. Diary and Journal Entries

**Hey guys I'm back with another fan fiction! I really like this one. I'm hecka excited about it right now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband!**

We set into Corey's Groj. We see that instead of the whole Grojband gang being there, that its just Corey and Laney. The twins were gone for a month during there Summer Vacation. So we set into Corey and Laney. Alone in the Groj.

"So, what do you want to do while the twins are gone?" Corey asked Laney as he looked up at the ceiling in total boredness. (Is that even a word oh who care's its my fan fiction and I can say whatever words I please. XD)

"I don't know. You want to just hang out and do random stuff today?" Laney asked Corey as she stared into a window completely lost in her thoughts.

"Sure how about I read your diary?!" Corey said with a giant cheesy smile on his face.

"Hey wait a minute who told you that I had a DIARY!'' Laney said as she got really mad at Corey.

"Oh I just know..." Corey said as he pulled out Laney's diary from under the couch cushion.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" Laney said as she tried to get her diary back from Corey.

"I have my ways!" Corey said as he ran up stairs to his room and made sure that Laney followed him.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Laney said as she tried to reach her Diary but wasn't having any luck since Corey was soooo much taller than her.

"Can I please just read it?!" Corey asked as he put his best puppy dog face on so that Laney would let him read her Diary.

"Hmm ok. But you HAVE to let me read yours." Laney said as she put a devious smile on her face.

"How did you know that I have a journal?" Corey asked as he put on a really confused face.

"I didn't until you just told me." Laney said as she knew how smart she was.

"Dang it. How do you always know how to trick me?" Corey said as he went to get his Journal.

"I Just know how." Laney said as she took Corey's Journal from him.

**After the Diary/Journal Reading Transition**

Both Corey and Laney had giant blushes on there faces when they were done reading each others books.

"Wow... that was really... interesting." Corey said as he gave Laney back her diary.

"Ya you could say that again..." Laney said as she trailed off from what she was saying.

"Wow there are so many things that I didn't know about you! What kind of best friend am I?" Corey said as he started thinking about what he saw in Laney's diary.

"Like what..." Laney said not realizing what she had written down in her diary.

"Well for starters... I didn't know you could write lyrics!" Corey said as he flipped to a page that had some really good lyrics.

"Oh these aren't that good, I got bored one day and randomly wrote them down." Laney said as she looked back at her diary.

"And Hey! I didn't know you could write lyrics either!" Laney said as she snapped back into reality.

"Wait what? Oh no don't tell me that you read those pages!" Corey said as he started to freak out about Laney reading his "secret" pages.

"Ya why you said I could read it?" Laney said with a confused look on her face.

"Uh you don't know who I wrote those lyrics for right?" Corey said as he started to blush.

"I kinda have an idea." Laney said as she got a little said thinking that Corey had a crush on someone other than her.

"Well I guess that I should tell you than huh." Corey said as he walked down his stairs on got on the stage in the Groj.

"What do you mean?" Laney said as she followed Corey down stairs.

"We'll just listen to this song that I wrote and you'll find out" Corey said as he started reading over the lyrics.

"I call this Fine By Me." Corey said as he started to sing. (I don't not own this song!)

"Fine By Me"

You're not the type  
Type of girl to remain  
With the guy, with the guy too shy  
Too afraid to say he'll give his heart to you forever  
I'm not the boy who will fall to his knees  
With his hands clasped tight  
Begging, begging you please  
To stay with him for worse or for better

But I'm staring at you now  
There's no one else around  
I'm thinking you're the girl for me

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm just saying it's fine by me  
If you never leave  
And we can live like this forever  
It's fine by me

In the past I would try  
Try hard to commit to a girl  
Wouldn't get too far  
It always somehow seemed to fall apart

But with you, you, you  
I can see what I need  
I can dream realistically  
I knew that this was different from the start

And it seems that every time  
We're eye to eye  
I can find another piece of you  
That I don't wanna lose

And I'm staring at you now  
There's no one else around  
I'm thinking you're the girl I need

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm just saying it's fine by me  
If you never leave  
And we can live like this forever  
It's fine by me  
I'm just saying it's fine by me  
If you never leave  
And we can live like this forever  
It's fine by me

And it's never easy  
Darling, believe me  
I'm as skeptical as you  
When I think of life without "us"  
It seems like "What we're supposed to do? "  
But I don't wanna come on too strong

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm just saying it's fine by me  
If you never leave  
We can live like this forever  
It's fine by me  
It's fine by me  
If you never leave  
And we can live like this forever  
It's fine by me  
I'm just saying it's fine by me  
If we never leave  
And we can live like this forever  
It's fine by me

Corey sang as he finished the song.

**To Be Continued...**

**So what do you guys think? Also the next couple of chapters are going to be in the past two weeks. It will show you what happened before all of this. Don't worry though. You guys will find out what happens after the song. So until next time!**

**"Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said as I finished the chapter.**


	2. I Would Stay With You For An Eternity

**Ok so I got a lot and I mean A LOT! Of reviews asking me to update this fan fiction, and a lot of my others. So since I'm once I'm updating today! So onto the fan fiction!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband!**

**Back To About Three Weeks Ago Transition!  
**"Do you guys really have to go?" Corey asked with his best puppy dog face on to make Kin and Kon to stay.

"Sorry Core, Mom says that we have to." Kin said while trying to reason with Corey.

"There is nothing that you can do?" Corey asked not wanting his two bros to leave for the Summer Vacation.

"Sorry but Mom wants us to go up and visit our Uncle during Summer Vacation. It will only be for a month!" Kon said to Corey.

"A MONTH! I thought you said it was only going to be for two weeks?!" Corey asked as Kin and Kon.

"KON I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HIM!" Kin said to his brother.

"Sorry Bro. I forgot." Kon said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ugh man what about the gigs?!" Corey asked.

"You and Laney can still do the gigs." Kin told Corey in a reassuring voice.

"Ya like that one time at the wedding gig." Kon said while backing up his brother.

"Ya but we had to do that! There was no way around it! Laney help me reason with them!" Corey said as he tried to get Laney to help him.

"Lanes?" Corey asked as he looked for Laney, to his success he found Laney sitting on the Groj-couch listening to music.

"Lanes?... Lanes?... LANES!?..." Corey asked Laney with no respond.

"I wouldn't bug her Core. Remember what happened last time when me and Kon tried to get her attention? I can still feel the punches." Kin said as he remembered what happened to him and Kon when they disturbed Laney.

"Ya besides while were gone you can finally tell Laney that you love..." Kon said before he got cut off by Corey.

"NO don't say that out loud! She might be able to hear you! Huh maybe your right, I should tell her but... I don't know...'' Corey said as he trailed off.

"Come on Core! This will finally be your chance to tell her! You may never have a chance like this again!" Kin said to Corey.

"Huh your right. I need to tell her, I just have to wait till the wait moment." Corey said as he sighed and thought about him and Laney. To tell you the truth he has had a crush on Laney for quite a long time now. But whenever something happens when his true feelings come out he covers it up, so that Laney wouldn't find out. He didn't want his feelings to ruin his friendship with Laney. We'll he was going to have to tell her sometime right?

'Beep' 'Bbbbbeeeeeepppp' Kin's phone went off telling him that he got a text.

"Core we have to go. Look have a good time while were gone." Kin said to Corey.

"Ya the month will go bye like nothing!" Kon said trying to cheer up his bro.

"Ya and while were gone you can finally tell Laney, how you feel about her." Kin said as he left the Groj with his brother.

"Ok I'll see you guys then. Have a great Summer Vacation!" Corey said to his bro's.

"You too! Don't chicken out and not tell Laney though!" Kin and Kon said as they left.

"I won't and thanks guys!" Corey said as he waved goodbye to his friends.

"Huh, we'll now that that's over with." Corey said to himself as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Laney.

**Corey's Thoughts**

Man she's so beautiful. Huh but she would never like some loser like me. All I ever do is get us into trouble. I mean why would she ever like me? Huh I have to stop thinking like this or its going to be the end of me. Corey thought to himself as he went back to looking at Laney. I might want to stop doing this before she notices.

I was about to leave to go get something but that's when I heard this:  
"Stay, stay, stay I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay." Laney sang as she listened to the song "Stay, Stay, Stay" By Taylor Swift. (Don't own!)

"Huh if only you were actually talking to me." Corey said to himself.

"I would stay with you for an eternity if you wanted me to." Corey said as he whispered to himself and listened to Laney sing.

"Man if only you knew." Laney whispered to herself unaware that Corey was sitting right next to her listening to her sing.

"If only who knew what?" Corey thought to himself as he watched Laney take of her headphones and sigh to herself.

"Huh." Laney sighed to herself as she saw out of the corner of her eye she saw a hint of something blue. This made Laney freeze at the thought of what or who should be more like it. That was sitting next to her on the couch.

"Core what are you doing?!" Laney said kind of freaked-out that Corey was sitting next to her singing this whole time.

"Uh I was just.. listening to you sing..." Corey said as he knew there was no point in trying to lie to Laney.

" So you just decided to sit there like a weirdo and listen to me sing?" Laney said still a little freaked-out about what just happened.

"We'll ya. You have a really pretty voice, you know that right?" Corey asked Laney.

"Huh?" Laney said to Corey.

**To Be Continued...**

**So what do you guys think? Leave a review and tell me what your thoughts are! Also thanks to all the people who have been reading and reviewing! So until next time!****"Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said as I finished the chapter!**


	3. A Nice Day At the Beach Sort of

**Hey everyone! I'm not dead I've just been super-duper busy! School is so stupid right now but at least im updating now right! So I want to keep you guys waiting any longer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grojband!**

"Huh?" Laney said to Corey.

"I said I think you have a really pretty voice." Corey said with a blush.

"U-uh t-thanks Core." Laney said as she started to blush at Corey's comment.

"You should really be a lead-singer sometimes! That would be so cool!" Corey said as he got really overly excited about this.

"No way Core!" Laney said as she started to back away from Corey knowing that he will probably beg her to.

"But why?" Corey asking in a whiny voice.

"Because..." Laney said not wanting Corey to know the reason.

"Can you tell me an real answer or do you want me to just back-off?" Corey asked Laney.

**Laney's Thoughts**

Whoa that's a first. Core has never asked me if I wanted him to back off some. I want to tell him but I'm afraid that he will kick me out of the band. Huh well he was bound to find out sometime right? I might want to answer him before he thinks I've gone crazy.

"No you were bound to find this out sometime. I kinda have stage fright." Laney said to Corey.

"Wait what? How do you have stage fright? You go up on stage all the time?" Corey asked slightly confused.

"We'll when I'm just jamming or talking or even singing in the back-ground I'm fine but when it comes to singing by myself, I kinda freeze up." Laney said to Corey.

"Wow I'm sorry Lanes I never knew you had a fear of singing in public." Corey said to Laney.

"No its fine Core I like to sing, its just that you will probably only hear me sing when I've been caught off guard." Laney said to Corey.

**Corey's Thoughts**

Aaahhhh man but I really like Lanes singing! I wish I could hear it more often now! She sounds so much like a... an angel that's it! Ya why did I just blank on that? Man I wish I could get these stupid emotions under control there really messing with my head! I really need to tell her soon. Wait I think I have a crazy idea that just might work!

"Hey to make up for it do you want to go down to Belchie's for a milkshake. You pick the flavor." Corey said to Laney.

"Sure that sounds really good. Thanks Core." Laney said to Corey.

"No problem Lanes. Should we get going?" Corey asked.

"Sure just let me put my stuff away." Laney said as she packed her stuff up.

"Ok after you malady." Corey said as he bowed to Laney and opened the Groj-door.

"Thanks Core." Laney said as she giggled.

**To Belchie's Transition**

"So what flavor do you want Lanes. No wait let me guess... Chocolate?" Corey asked Laney.

"Wow you really do know me." Laney said to Corey.

"We'll I wouldn't be a very good best friend if I didn't would I?" Corey asked Laney.

"That's true. But I bet you would rather have a banana milkshake huh?" Laney asked Corey.

"We'll that is true but it's your choice Lanes." Corey said to Laney.

"Why dont we do this, we can get a choconana Milkshake!" Laney said over excited.

"What? You can do that?! That's soooo cool can we Lanes? Please, please, please?" Corey pleaded to Laney.

"Sure that sounds great and we both get the flavors we want." Laney said to Corey clam and cool now. Basically the exact opposite of Corey.

"Yes, yes, yes thanks Lanes. I could just kis..." Corey was trying to say before he realized what he was saying.

"Huh what were you saying?" Laney asked not sure what Corey was just saying.

"Oh nothing." Corey said as he blushed from what he was going to say.

**After Drinking There Milkshake Transition!**

"That was delicious!" Laney said as she walked out of Belchie's with Corey.

"Ya it really was, I didn't know you could mix flavors like that." Corey said to Laney.

"You still have much to learn young grasshopper." Laney said to Corey.  
"Yes sensei." Corey said as he bowed to Laney.

"Hey you wanna know what sounds like fun?" Corey asked Laney.

"What?" Laney asked Corey.

"Going to the beach that's what!" Corey said overly excited.

"Wow you are just full of good ideas today aren't you?" Laney asked Corey.

"When am I not?" Corey asked Laney.

"We'll what about that one time when you thought it would be a good idea to..." Laney said before Corey cut her off.

"Ok no need to bring that back up." Corey said with a nervous smile.  
"Lets just go to the beach alright?" Corey asked Laney.  
"Ok then let's go!" Laney said to Corey.  
"Hey wait up!" Corey said as he started racing up after Laney.

**To the Beach Transition**

"So what do you want to do first Lanes." Corey said as he started taking off his socks and shoes.

"How about we... Splash Attack!" Laney said as she basically drenched Corey in water.

"Hey no far!" Corey said as he started splashing Laney with water.

"All's far in love and war!" Laney said to Corey.

"Wait what?" Corey asked as he stopped splashing Laney.  
"Haha got you." Laney said as she pulled a fast one on Corey.

"Ah come on I'm already soaked!" Corey said to Laney.

"Oh stop being Mr. Pouty-face." Laney said as she walked up to Corey.

"Ya well you should at least be as wet as I am." Corey said as he tried to dunk Laney but ultimately failed as Laney dodged him.

"To slow for me Core." Laney said before she realized Corey was gone.  
"Core..." Laney said as she tried to look for Corey.

"CORE!" Laney said as she started to panic.

**To Be Continued...**

**I'm so evil. Don't worry thought guys a update will be up soon! I'm going to update my other fan fictions soon to. Sorry for the really late update though. SO until next time!**

**"Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said as I finished the chapter.**


	4. Shark Attack!

**Hey guys! You will never guess who's back! It's me! So I'm pretty sure that you guys will like this chapter because I sure do! Ok I wont keep you guy waiting any longer! Onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing related to Grojband!**

"SHARK ATTACK!" Corey said as he jumped out of the water and dragged Laney into the water.

"Ahh!" Laney said as Corey puled her under the water.

"Got ya Lanes!" Corey tried to say while under water as he smiled and swam to the surface.

"I thought you were dead!" Laney said as she and Corey got to the surface.

"Really?" Corey asked Laney.  
"Yes really! I thought you might of gotten stuck under the water or a shark had eaten you or something!" Laney said to Corey in a totally freaked out voice.

"Whoa calm down Lanes. Sorry I was just playing around." Corey said as he smile slowly disappeared.  
"Huh sorry Core, I didn't mean to get that angry at you. I just got scared, so please don't do that again Core." Laney said as she swam over to Core and hugged him.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Laney said in a whisper as she kept hugging Core as he tensed up a bit.

**Corey's Thoughts**

Whoa what's with Lanes all of the sudden? This isn't her usual self at all. She never usually worries this much, even when we went down into the sewer and got attacked by that monster! But then again Kin and Kon were there to... Maybe, Nah that would never happen! Huh yet I really like this hug... Corey thought as he smile and hugged Laney back.

"Sorry Lanes, I didn't mean to scare you like that. I don't know what I'd do without you either. Lets go back to shore and dry off." Corey said to Laney, as they started to swim back to shore.

**Laney's Thoughts**

Wait did Core just say, I don't know what I'd do without you either? No he must have meant that in a different way. These stupid emotions are getting to out of control! Or I'm going to have to tell him, we'll at least Kin and Kon are away so I can tell him. But when and where should I tell him? Laney thought to her self as she swam to shore and started shivering from how cold it was from being out of the water.

"Lanes are you cold?" Corey asked as he walked over to Laney.

"Y-ya a l-little b-bit." Laney said a she kept shivering.

"Well here." Corey said as he wrapped Laney up in a towel that he brought.

"There better?" Corey asked Laney.  
"Ya a little bit." Laney said as she kept on shivering.

"Hold on for one second." Corey said as he put down a blanket that he brought with him along with some food.

"Here sit down." Corey said as he led Laney over to the blanket as sat her down, and finally to make sure that sure was warm he put his arm around her.

"There still cold?" Corey asked as he blushed a little bit, but he really didn't care about that.

"N-no thanks Core." Laney said as she blushed a little bit.  
"Oh ya, I brought some snacks. You hungry?" Corey asked Laney as he reached for the picnic basket.

"Sure." Laney said as she wondered what Corey brought.

"I brought some chocolate, grilled cheese sandwiches, and some orange soda." Corey said to Laney.

"Yum it all looks delicious." Laney said to Corey as she eyed the chocolate.

"Here have some chocolate." Corey said as he passed Laney a bar of chocolate, knowing that she loved it.

"Wow thanks Core." Laney said as she slowly ate the chocolate, while savoring the moment.

"Ya I know that its your favorite." Corey said to Laney as he grabbed two orange soda's and put one down next to Laney, while grabbing a grilled cheese sandwich for himself.

"Thanks Core." Laney said to Corey as she continued to eat her chocolate, but she couldn't help but smile at Corey while she did so.

"Anything for you Lanes." Corey said to Laney as he smiled back at her.

**A Little While Later...**

"Huh man I'm tired." Laney said as she rubbed her eyes.  
"Ya me too, we had a pretty fun day today though huh?" Corey said to Laney.

"Ya thanks Core, it's fun just hanging out." Laney said as she laid down to look up at the sky.

"What are you doing?" Corey said to Laney, while wondering what she was up to.  
"Just looking at the clouds. It's pretty peaceful, you can join me if you want." Laney said to Corey as she continued to look up at the sky.  
"Sure sounds like fun." Corey said as he laid back down onto the blanket with Laney and looked up at the sky with her.

'Yawn' Corey said as he started to fall asleep while looking up at the sky, as well as Laney. Slowly after Laney snuggled up to Corey causing him to wake up.

**Corey's Thoughts**

Aaaahhhh she looks so cute when she's sleeping. Man we should just go out and have fun like this more often! Sometimes its just nice to get away from it all. Huh man I really need to her and she deserves to know, but I don't want to wake her so I'll just go back to sleep and enjoin this while it's lasts. Corey thought to himself as he smiled and snuggled peacefully with Laney on the beach.

**To Be Continued...**

**That was sooo cute! I'm glad I thought of it because I cant stop reading this chapter! I hope you guys like it so review and I will try to update faster! So until next time!  
"Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said as I finished the chapter.**


	5. A 105 Degrees!

**Hey guys it's me! I'm back with a brand new update to I Need To Tell You! I hope you guys like it so let's get to the new chapter already!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband!**

**Laney's Thought's**

I wake up as I realized that I was snuggling with something, or should I say someone. I open my eyes to see Corey with his orange beanie hanging over his face. I started freaking out because I didn't want Corey to find out about this. I try to move but when I do Corey just hugs me tighter! I can feel myself get a full body blush because of this. What am I going to do? Laney thought to herself as Corey slowly started to wake up.  
"Yawn. Hey there Lanes." Corey said with a sleepy smile.  
"H-hey Core." Laney said with a awkward smile as she continued to blush.

"Lanes are you alright?" Corey asked as he looked at Laney with concern in his eyes.

"Ya I-I'm fine." Laney said as Corey put his hand up to Laney's head.

"Lanes your burning up! Come on I'm taking you home right now." Corey said as he helped Laney up and started packing their stuff up.

"Core I'm fine it's just a little hot out here that's all." Laney said as she tried to reassure Laney.

"Lanes it's like 70 degrees out right now. Your head feels like you've been out in a heat wave for three days." Corey said as he grabbed Laney's hand.

"Core I'm fine." Laney said as she tried to keep talking but she slowly started losing herself from the contact with Corey.

"Lanes I'm taking you home right now, there is no way around it." Corey said as he looked back at Laney who was slowly slipping from his grasp. She was getting really tired from trying to struggle with Corey. Slowly Corey kneels down to feel Laney's head one more time.  
"Lanes your fever is getting worse we need to get you out of the sun at the least." Corey said to Laney who was barely able to keep her eyes open, let alone try to walk back to her house even with Corey holding her hand.

"Okay I'm getting you home right now." Corey said as he slowly picked Laney up bridal style and started walking back home as Laney lost consciousness.

"I need to get you home and quick!" Corey said to Laney as he started running back to his house.

**To Corey's House Transition!**

Slowly Corey walks up to the Groj door and opens it, with Laney still in his arms. Carefully he walks upstairs and places Laney on his bed. I mean why would you place someone down on a couch when there is a and comfy bed for them to lay on instead. Slowly Corey walks back down stairs and grabs a bowl of cold water, a rag, and a thermometer.

"Okay this should help the fever go down some." Corey said to himself as he opened his door and saw Laney fast asleep on his bed. Slowly he walks over to his bed and takes the wet rag and puts it on Laney's head. After the cold thing was placed on Laney's head her eyes flickered open, she tried to get up to see what was going up but to no success.

"No your not getting up, you need your rest if you want this fever to go away." Corey said to Laney.

"Core I'm telling you I don't have a fever." Laney said to Corey, but Corey didn't want to listen.

"Here let's see if you really have a fever or not. Open your mouth." Corey said as Laney opened her mouth, and Corey placed the thermometer under her tongue.

"Now when that beeps I want to see what it says." Corey said to Laney as they waited patiently to see the results.

'Beep, beep, beep' The thermometer started going off as Corey took at the thermometer to be shocked by the results.

"A 105! Lanes why didn't you tell me that you weren't feeling good!" Corey said to Laney.

"That can't be the results I feel fine." Laney said to Corey and looked at the thermometer herself.

"Oh come on there is no way that I have a fever!" Laney said as she noticed that she wasn't on the Groj couch.

"Uh Core where am I right now?" Laney asked slightly confused that she wasn't where she thought she was.

"Well uh, I didn't want you having to sleep on the couch. So I thought you would be more comfortable sleeping on my bed." Corey said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh o-okay then C-core." Laney said as she started stuttering and blushing.

"Lanes you need to be going back to sleep." Corey said as he tried to get Laney to fall back asleep.

"Core I'm telling you I feel fine." Laney said as she continued to try to reason with Corey.

"Lanes if you don't get any sleep your fever will just get worse, and I don't want that happening. Can you please just go back to sleep for a little but?" Corey said to Laney as he put on his best puppy dog face to get Laney to go back to sleep.

"Oh not the face!" Laney said as she tried to look away from Corey's puppy dog face.

"Huh fine Core, I'll go back to sleep." Laney as Corey stopped his puppy dog face and started smiling.

"Good now I'll be down stairs if you need me." Corey said as he started walking out of his bed room to let Laney sleep.

"Core wait." Laney said as Corey walked back over to Laney.  
"Thanks for taking care of me." Laney said as she gave Corey a giant bear hug.  
"Your welcome Lanes." Corey said as he started blushing like crazy.

**To Be Continued...**

**Okay now that was soooo cute I love these Corney moments! Okay so that's a rap for this chapter! So until next time! Read! Review! Follow! And Favorite!  
"Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said as I finished the chapter.**


	6. I Couldn't Sleep

**Hey guys its me and I'm back, and no I'm not dead. I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating lately but I'm sure you guys would rather be reading the fan fiction instead of this. So... LET'S GET TO THE CHAPTER ALREADY!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband!  
**

**Laney's Thoughts**

I wake up feeling a wet rag on my head again. It was making me feel worse but I knew Core was trying. Laney thought to herself as she took the limp cloth off her head. Hey wait a minute where is Core? Laney thought as she got out of Corey's bed, wrapped a blanket around her, and walked down the stairs to find Corey watching T.V. in the Groj. Slowly Laney walks over to Corey trying not to surprise him, but when Laney stepped on the last step on the stair case it made a really loud creaking sound. Corey turned his head around to see what the noise was and when he found out it was Laney he smiled and walked over to her.

"How are you feeling Lanes?" Corey asked as he put his hand back on Laney's forehead.

"Better I guess." Laney said with a shrug as she pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"Well your fever has gone down I wish you would have gotten some more sleep though." Corey said as he looked at the clock to see that she only got about an hour of sleep.

"I couldn't sleep..." Laney said but that was an obvious lie since she looked like she hasn't sleep for days.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Corey asked like his normal nosey-self.

"Uh no reason..." Laney said as she looked at the T.V. to see what was on.

"What are you watching?" She asked because she really couldn't see what was on.

"Nothing much, I could put a movie on if you want." Corey said as he gestured towards the couch.

"Sure that sounds cool." Laney said as she went over and sat on the couch and Corey put a movie in for them to watch.

"You hungry?" Corey asked Laney as she shrugged.

"Would you like some chicken noodle soup?" Corey said as Laney perked up.

"Yes, please." She said with a smile as Corey got up to go make Laney some soup.

**Making Soup Transition**

"Okay this is really hot so be careful." Corey said as he walked over to Laney with a bowl of piping hot soup in his hands.

"It smells delicious." Laney said as she tried to grab the bowl of soup from Corey but was keeping it away from her.

"You are going to burn your hands if your not careful." Corey said as he was very a little bit to over protective.

"Core I'm not going to burn my hands okay." Laney said as she grabbed the bowl from Corey but ironically she ended up burning her hands and dropping the bowl.

"OW!" Laney said as she dropped the bowl of soup as the bowl shattered on the ground.  
"See Lanes I told you, you would burn your hands!" Corey said as he rushed over to Laney to see how bad her hands were.

"Sorry Core." Laney said as Corey rushed to her side.

"Here let me see your hands." Corey said to Laney as he tried to grab her hands but Laney kept them away not wanting to be hurt anymore than she already was. With a hurt look on his face Corey tried to reassure Laney that he was not going to hurt her.

"Its okay Lanes I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Corey said as he looked at Laney with hope in his eyes.

"Huh okay Core." Laney said as she showed Corey her hands as he carefully inspected the damage.  
"Okay this isn't that bad lets go run your hands under some cold water." Corey said as he picked Laney up bridal style.  
"Core you don't have to carry me!" Laney said as she started blushing like crazy.

"Its really no trouble Lanes your as light as a feather!" Corey said with a smile as he continued to carry her to the bathroom.

"Okay now this might hurt a bit at first but the cold water should sooth your hands." Corey said as he turned the faucet on and waited for the water to get cold.

"Okay Lanes stick your hands in the water." Corey said as Laney put her hands under the cold water.

"Huuuuhhhh." Laney sighed as the cold water helped make her hands feel better.

"That feels nice." Laney said with a smile on her face as she kept her eyes closed.

"See I told ya I wasn't going to hurt you." Corey said as he smiled at Laney enjoying the cold water on her hands, slowly Corey turned the faucet off and grabbed some bandages and a ice bag as Corey started wrapping up Laney's hands.  
"Thanks Core." Laney said as she smiled up at Corey as he finished up wrapping the bandages.

"No problem Lanes. Are you still hungry because I could make another batch of soup, but this time your going to have to wait!" Corey said with a stern look but a smile still on his face as he looked down at Laney.

"Yes please and fine Core." Laney said as she rolled her eyes and giggled at Corey as they walked out of the bathroom.

'Man that giggle is so cute.' Corey thought to himself as he shook that thought out of his mind as he sat Laney back down on the couch and went to go make her another bowl of soup hoping that this time it wouldn't get spilled... 'Wait...' Corey thought to himself. 'Did I ever clean up that bowl of soup?' Corey asked himself as his questioned was answered by him hearing Laney spill and fall on her butt.

"Lanes!" Corey said as he rushed to Laney's aid once again.

**To Be Continued... **

**"I am soooo sorry that I have updated in forever! But I have so many reasons to not have updated in a long time that I'm not even going to list them! So until next time Read! Follow! Review! And favorite!" I said.**

**"Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said as I finished the chapter!**


	7. Uh hai XD

Well I have no idea why you people still follow me XD I have a new hobbie which I tend to do more now so ya... I became a artist a long time ago but I stopped writing as much as I used to because I've been focusing on my art instead of my writing but hey you guys get this at least XD yell at me all you want in the comments I don't care. Besides I'm in high school now so its hard to do all the things I want to do but ya here we go I forgot where I left off so I have to read up on it again... Well why are you still here? GET TO THE CHAPTER ALREADY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband!**

"Lanes!" Corey yelled as he rushed to Laney's aid once again.

'Ow' Was all he heard from Laney when he got her on her feet. All Laney could do was stare at Corey as she remembered the soup on the grab. Slowly face-palming herself Laney releases something.

"Uh thanks for the help Core but uh..." Laney said as she looked down at here clothes.

"Think you have another set of clothes for me to wear? These ones are sorta covered in soup now..." Laney said while pulling up the corner of her shirt to ring out the soup remnants.

"Oh! Uh sure Lanes, I'm sure I can find you something to wear. Can you walk, or do I uh have to carry you upstairs?" Corey said lightly blushing.

Laney thought about it for a second as her heart start beating fast. 'MAKE HIM CARRY YOU!' Laney thought she heard something call from inside her (Her heart if you couldn't guess XD)

"Uh I think I kinda hurt myself pretty badly back there, could you maybe carry me?" Laney said pretending to act in worse pain then she actually was in.

"O-of course Lanes!" Corey said blushing even more now but he knew he had to help her. Hey it wouldn't be so bad carrying her right?

Corey slowly grabbed Laney in a bridal-style fashion while trying to make sure her in the process, while she may be a pretty light girl she still was covered in soup so she was still kinda hard to grab onto. Corey started to stumble a little bit causing Laney to freak out and in the moment she yelps and grabs onto Corey's neck tightly. At this very moment both of the two rock stars hearts were racing faster then you could possibly imagine. Corey gulps and can basically smell nothing but Laney's hair as he slowly walks to the staircase leading to his bedroom. As he reaches the door he slowly kicks it open (He's not the hulk the door was just open already) Finally Corey slowly sits Laney down on his bed (Even though both of them knew that they didn't want there little moment to end)

"O-okay you wait here and I-I'll find you something to w-wear." Corey slightly stuttered trying to shake off there last "moment".

"You uh got it Core." Laney said as she smiles a very awkward looking smile. Corey slowly walks over to his drawers in hope that he has something small enough for Laney to wear, especially since most of his clothes weren't clean at the moment. (Hey he's a teenage boy what did you expect?) Luckily Corey was able to find a black and white t-shirt and a pair of grey sweat-pants that didn't quite fit him anymore. He walked back over to Laney and handed her the clothes.

"Here ya go Lanes, I hope these aren't to big for ya I don't think I have anything smaller that would fit you." Corey said to her with a smile.

"Thanks Core, and I'm sure they'll be fine." Laney said waiting for Corey to leave the room, but this is Corey were talking about of course he wouldn't release that he needed to leave the room for Laney to change.

"Uh Core do you uh think you could uh... maybe leave the room... please?" Laney said as the thought popped into Corey's head that he couldn't stay in there with her. (I mean he could but he wouldn't do that... Well not unless Lanes wanted him to that is)

"Y-ya Lanes, uh I'm just uh gonna... go." Corey said as he rushed out of his room breathing heavily as he leaned up against the wall next to his room. Corey slaps his forehead repeatedly as he thinks to himself, 'stupid, stupid, stupid' but as soon as that thought popped into his head a way different one slowly came from the last one. What would have happened if he would have stayed with Laney? I mean they're best friends she would never let him do that... Would she? Corey was lost in his thoughts when he didn't realize that Laney had been standing there next to him. Waiting for him to come back to reality, he had been doing that a lot lately and she couldn't quite figure out why.

"Coooooooorrrrreeee..." Laney said while shacking Corey's shoulders to get him to snap back to reality.

"Huh what?" Corey said as he realized Laney was standing right before him, wearing his clothes that were a little too big for her. Slightly blushing he cursed to himself under his breathe while Laney looked confusingly at him.

"Are you okay?" Laney asked not really sure whats going on at the moment (now whose the oblivious one? XD)

To Be Continued...

Welp there we go hopefully I continue with it XD Sorry for the wait everyone but hey I've been busy! If you want to know what I've been busy with go to

Anyways that's about all I got for you guys! So uh...

"Thanks for coming out everybody!" Says as I put my headphones on and switch my computer off (yep still gonna do that)


End file.
